


For The Points

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, On the Spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: "If you make it a tie right fucking now I'll do it.""Kay.""C'mere motherfucker."





	For The Points

It was brief. It was chaste. And Kerry's heart was beating out of his chest.

"If you make it a tie right fucking now I'll do it." Miles said. Holy shit.

"Kay." HOLY SHIT.

"C'mere motherfucker."

He was sure he was dreaming. Miles had just grabbed his face and kissed him, on the lips. Everyone cheered but it fell on deaf ears. All he could hear was his fast heart in slow motion. The feeling of Miles' lips on his. Then it was gone. He scrunched his face because god, he tasted awful, like spam, chocolate, vomit, and cheap champagne, but he would do it again.

"Hey, you know, your breath could be better." Miles cackled. Kerry cracked up again. That was true for sure. So much apple cider vinegar.

* * *

After the show is when it happened. Kerry just had to open his big mouth during their conversation.

"God, that redemption was awful." Miles said. He gurgled milk, and Kerry spoke up.

"Too bad you had to kiss me just for points."

Miles fucking choked. Milk went everywhere, and Kerry had to slap his back. When he finally sat up he just stared at Kerry.

"W-What?"

"JUST for points?"

"Yeah?" Kerry confirmed, sort of sadly.

"Implying?" Miles dug deeper.

"Nothing!"

"No, what?" Miles asked seriously.

"Just, you could have done it NOT for points. But that would be pointless right?" Kerry laughed nervously. Miles tugged his shirt up and wiped his whole mouth off, and looked at Kerry seriously.

"It wouldn't be pointless if I've been waiting to do it." Miles said quietly.

It was tense. Neither of them were sure what to do. Kerry was too shocked, heart beating in his throat, and Miles was waiting for a reply. Finally he gave up.

"Fuck it."

Miles grabbed his face and pushed their lips together again. This time it lasted longer, and got more gentle. Kerry leaned into him and put a mirroring hand on Miles' face, the other tugging at his shirt.

They broke apart, only to kiss again, and again, until Kerry was sure it could be considered making out. Somehow Miles had been pinned against the fridge, cool metal pressing into his heated back. Finally Kerry pulled back.

"Your breath could be better." Kerry muttered. Miles choked and sputtered out laughter.

"Don't throw that back at me!" He cackled.

"What else am I suppose to say?!" Kerry laughed.

"You could say what an amazing kisser I am."

"Shut the fuck up." Kerry laughed, pushing his shoulder. This just made Miles break down even more.

"Well... that was way overdue." Miles said finally.

"Yeah, just a bit." Kerry agreed. He put a hand on Miles' back, then tentatively trailed it to his waist.

"Should we... do we do that again? Or- I mean-"

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Miles chuckled.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, good. I will too." Kerry said awkwardly. Miles smiled and shook his head, taking Kerrys face in his hand again.

"C'mere you dork."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Miles/Kerry but I HAD TO DID YOU SEE THAT PERFORMANCE?! Ahh that kiss was so pure and adorable.


End file.
